Seven Times Jack Told Ianto He Loved Him
by Lioness Black
Summary: Seven scenes of Jack and Ianto.


Title: Seven Times Jack Told Ianto He Loved Him  
Author: Lioness Black  
Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC, mentioned Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Seven scenes of Jack and Ianto.  
Special Thanks: chinarose on LJ for beta-ing.  
Spoilers: Through Journey's End, though only directly for Something Borrowed.  
Warnings: Sexual situations.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just good fun.  


* * *

1.  
"And at last you're home," Jack said, pulling up in front of Ianto's building. He would have dropped him off at the Hub to pick up his car, but Ianto had taken advantage of the open bar during the reception and the subsequent clean-up process. After a while, Jack wasn't sure where the alcohol was even coming from, but considering he and Tosh didn't really drink and Owen _couldn't_ drink, Ianto kept it all for himself.

Ianto looked around Jack and up at his building. "Yup. Nice wedding, wasn't it? Other than the... aliens and the... having to retcon all of Gwen and Rhys' family and friends. And... how are we going to pass off that no one remembers Gwen and Rhys getting married?"

"Well, considering there isn't a drop of alcohol left in that building thanks to you, I think we can safely assume they'll think they drank too much and can't remember a thing," Jack replied. "I'm surprised you remember it, to be honest."

"Plausible. And you're supposed to drink at a wedding. _I'm_ the only one who knows this." Ianto set his hand on Jack's thigh. "Thanks... for... the ride."

Working to keep a straight face at Ianto's slurred, slow words, Jack asked, "Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

"No."

"Do you have your keys?"

"Yes. Wait." Ianto patted his pockets. "Yes."

Jack's straight face was faltering. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ianto considered him for a moment and then leaned over, kissing him messily. Jack grinned into the kiss, trying not to laugh out loud, and kissed Ianto in return.

When Ianto fell back into his seat, his face was red. "Okay. Good night." He got out of the car, stumbling only slightly. He walked around the car and started up the sidewalk toward the building.

Jack rolled down the window. "Ianto."

Ianto turned. "Yes? Jack?"

"You owe me that inseam measurement."

Laughing, Ianto took a step back toward the SUV. "I thought you said I didn't know how to use a measuring tape."

"We'll have to practice until you get it right."

"You don't need excuses to have me fumbling about your crotch, Jack."

"I like the excuses," Jack said with a smile. "Oh, and Ianto?"

Ianto stumbled a little, standing in one spot. "Ye-yeah?"

"Thank you for the dance."

"Yeh... you're welcome."

2.  
"What are you doing?"

Ianto spun around in the chair to face Jack. "I am translating the engraving on... well, I guess there isn't a technical term for giant bloody sword. The alien who used it was most definitely compensating for something."

Jack looked at the sword, running a hand over the lettering. "Any luck?"

"Not really. Tosh had all these translation programs, but I don't really know what any of them do."

"Ianto, translation programs typically-"

"Don't be smart, you know what I mean. There aren't exactly instructions, and I am no computer genius. I'm doing the best I can."

"Keep at it, then. If you get anything on it, let me know," Jack said.

"Will do." Ianto sat up in the chair and arched his back, trying to pop it.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that a hint you want a massage?"

"What? No, but if you're offering, I'll gladly take one." His eyes darted to Jack's hands. They were firm and masculine. They were big. God, they were sexy. Lately, Ianto had taken habit to sucking on Jack's fingers during sex. He couldn't help himself. Was he so far gone that he was lusting after Jack's _hands_?

Jack gently turned the chair around so he could easily access Ianto's shoulders. He began massaging gently until he found knots of tension, and worked those out with his thumbs.

Gwen was walking past, stack of files in her hand. She looked casually in their direction and then did a double take. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Jack caught her looking and grinned. "If you want one of these, you'll have to wait in line and accept the sloppy seconds."

"No," Gwen said, grinning at them. "I'm fine."

"What are you grinning at then?"

"Nothing." She was making an obvious effort to stop smiling. It was a failing effort.

Jack laughed, but didn't stop massaging Ianto's neck. "What _is_ it?"

"Nothing!" Gwen insisted. "I'm going to go back to work."

"You do that."

She started to walk away and then stopped. "It's... it makes me happy to see... never mind. I'm going to work." She grinned at them one last time before finally walking off.

Jack leaned over and spoke quietly in Ianto's ear, "I don't know what that was about, but I think we just made her day."

3.  
Ianto kissed the inside of Jack's thigh. He had started at the knee and was working his way up, slowly and thoroughly. He enjoyed the little noises Jack was trying not to make so he wouldn't come across affected by it. He only sounded more turned on than ever. Ianto liked it, so he did everything he could do to cause this reaction.

"God... fuck... Ianto... ohhh..."

"Don't tell him to do that," Ianto mumbled. He nipped fondly at Jack's thigh.

"Ianto, I have slept with... a few dozen different species and countless humans. None of them made teasing feel like an hour long orgasm."

Ianto looked up and ran his fingers gently over the tops of Jack's thighs, and up around his belly. "I am an artist. I am amazing. How many hour long orgasms have you had?"

"Including this one? Three," Jack replied, his voice cracking a little.

"Well, aren't you a lucky boy? How many two hour long orgasms have you had?"

"Oh, no, you don't. You are going to suck me off before it comes to that."

"I'm an artist, Jack. You can't rush art," Ianto replied, bending his neck down to breathe warm air over the damp head of Jack's cock.

Jack moaned. "Breathing on my dick does not count as sucking it."

Ianto grinned. "Who says I'm going to suck it?"

"I do. I'm your boss. You do as I tell you."

"Not in my bed, you're not." Ianto traced his fingers over Jack's hip. "There isn't anything I like more right now than seeing you like this. A pleading hot mess, and all for me."

Jack grinned, but there was a sense he was forcing it. "Ianto," he said seriously, "you're going to fuck me or you're sacked."

"I will, I'll fuck you, but not yet."

"One of these days, the tables will be turned and I'm going to get you back for this."

Ianto grinned. "Oh, I count on it."

4.  
Jack appraised the scene from the doorway of his office. He couldn't hear Gwen and Ianto talking, but he knew what they were saying.

Ianto pulled back from the embrace and took Gwen's face in his hands. He looked at her closely, like he might kiss her. He was asking if she needed a ride home.

Gwen shook her head. She tried for a smile, but it was heartbreaking.

He didn't let go. _Are you sure?_

She nodded and he pulled his hands away. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and gave Jack a wave, a short acknowledgment (he gave her a supportive smile in response), before she left the Hub.

Ianto waited until the cog door was closed and even hesitated, as though waiting for her to get on the lift, even if he couldn't see her. Finally, he turned and walked toward Jack.

"It's one of those days," Ianto said. "There are bad days, and then there are days like this. Utter shite."

Jack nodded, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall. "Is she all right?"

"I tried to give her a lift home, but she wasn't having it. She'll be better once she gets home. I'm worried about her driving. She's not in a condition for it."

"Bad day," Jack said faintly.

"Bad day," Ianto repeated with a nod. "I'm going to go, if that's all right."

"Yeah. Big plans?"

"Get pissed and go to bed."

"Alone?"

Ianto eyed him. "I'm talking really pissed, Jack. I'll be useless to you."

Jack smiled and reached up, placing a hand at the base of Ianto's neck. "You're always good company."

5.  
"Nervous?" Jack asked.

Ianto unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and pulled it off. "A little. I think I'm more excited."

"Good. It'll be fun." Jack kicked his boots into the locker and pulled down his trousers and pants in one motion. He took his time putting his clothes in the locker before picking up his towel.

"Show off," Ianto muttered, wrapping his towel around his waist, and tucking the corner in tightly.

Jack chuckled. He finally put on his towel and shut the locker door with a slam. He rested one of his hands at the small of Ianto's back and guided him through the bath house. The halls were dark, and the air was thick, almost smoky. There was the smell of a lot of bodies in one small area. It wasn't a bad smell.

"I think you're getting more attention than me," Jack murmured in Ianto's ear. He tweaked one of Ianto's nipples. "The boys go crazy for that hairy chest."

Ianto grinned self-consciously. He wasn't flustered by Jack's words as much as the casual -or less than casual- brushes against his arm from the other men. He knew both men and women checked him out occasionally, but he wasn't used to turning head after head. That was Jack's department.

"Jack," he said as they entered a steam room, "I think we can have anyone we want."

"I think _you_ can have anyone you want," Jack replied. "I'll just have to tag along for the ride."

Settled on a bench in the sauna, Jack loosened his towel right away and let his legs go slack. Ianto was sure, from the right angle, anyone could see Jack's penis. Lucky them.

"This is... this is relaxing. I can't tell you the last time I actually relaxed," Jack said, his eyes closing. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall. He casually slung an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "We should just do this."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "This is good, but I didn't come here to sit around in a steam room."

Jack chuckled, eyes still closed. "You can go have fun if you want. I don't mind staying here."

"I'm surprised you'd rather sit around than have some anonymous sex."

"I'm full of surprises."

Ianto reached up and ran his hand through Jack's hair. Jack didn't open his eyes, but his eyebrows rose and he hummed pleasantly as he squeezed Ianto's shoulder.

"Hey."

Ianto looked to his other side. Sitting down next to him was a man about his age, maybe a year or two younger. Good body, nice abs, brown eyes and honey blond hair. The highlights were obviously paid for and he probably thought his scruffy beard made him look more mature and sexier than he actually was, but despite this it wasn't a bad look and Ianto was attracted.

"Hi," Ianto said. He was pretty sure he knew how this worked. They exchanged a few small talk niceties, when the young man got suddenly to the point.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, nodding toward Jack.

Ianto turned to look at Jack, who had finally opened his eyes, checking out the young man, and then he looked at Ianto. He shrugged. _Whatever_.

"We're together," Ianto replied diplomatically. "But, uh..."

The young man grinned and tentatively reached out to touch Ianto's knee. When Ianto smiled, the touch turned into a caress, but kept his eyes on Ianto's face, not missing when Ianto wet his lower lip with his tongue.

"We could find a room?"

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good." He looked to his right. "Jack? You want to join us?"

Jack looked over at the stranger who definitely looked more interested in Ianto than anyone, and then back at Ianto. He smiled. "Nah, you go have fun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be here waiting for you."

"You're just going to sit."

"I need to relax. I'll enjoy the scenery and make some new friends. I'll be here whenever you're done." Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly on the mouth. "Have fun."

6.  
Jack raised his gun and pulled the trigger. He hadn't been exactly sure what would happen if he shot the alien. It was an eight-foot tall thing that looked like it was made of red vines. The fingers would extend and wrap around the throat of whatever was nearest to it. Currently, the fingers of this red vines creature were wrapped around Gwen's throat.

The bullet grazed the alien's thin arm. It dropped Gwen, and she fell to the ground, gasping in hard breaths. The alien vanished.

"Did you kill it?" Gwen asked as Jack helped her to her feet. She leaned against him, still working to breathe.

"I don't think so," Jack replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Where's Ianto?"

"I don't know."

"Is there another one?"

"No. It... damn it, it teleported." Jack used his free hand to tap the comm. "Ianto? Ianto?"

There was near silence on the comm. Jack wasn't sure if he was hearing wind or Ianto choking quietly. If it were the latter, Jack felt the need to lecture him about choking louder. "Damn it. Where-"

Gwen stopped supporting herself against Jack. "Let's go find him."

Jack grabbed onto her hand and they were running toward the warehouse. They were in an open space, in the warehouse or behind it could be the only place Ianto could be with the alien.

Inside the warehouse, the alien, black blood oozing from its arm, had Ianto around the throat. The bright side of an eight-foot tall alien, no matter how thin, was that it was very easy to shoot away from its current hostage. Jack ignored how Ianto's face was turning purple, his gun dropped just out of reach, and shot the alien a second time. It dropped Ianto, and teleported.

Jack dropped his gun and ran to Ianto. He fell to his knees and gently rolled Ianto over onto his back. When Jack saw he wasn't breathing, he began CPR. Gwen dropped onto Ianto's other side and watched, her breathing loud, as though trying to encourage Ianto into breathing.

Ianto gasped and coughed. He grabbed onto Jack's shoulder and used Jack to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, thank god," Gwen said.

"Thought we lost you," Jack said, pulling Ianto into a hug. He was probably holding him tighter than he should have after Ianto had been very close to being strangled to death, but he didn't care.

"Gonna take more than that to get rid of me," Ianto croaked in Jack's ear.

"Glad to hear it."

7.  
Ianto moaned gently into his pillow. He was belly-down on his bed, his arms cradling his head. He was working hard to keep his eyes open.

"Do you like this?" Jack asked, pressing a warm, lube coated finger between Ianto's buttocks. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, but you knew that," Ianto replied.

"Yeah, I had an idea." Jack smiled fondly and leaned over, kissing Ianto's shoulder. "This is kind of romantic, don't you think? All we need are some candles."

"That would be a problem as I don't have any candles."

"What do you do if the electric goes out?"

"I have torches."

Jack slowly ran his hand up over Ianto's bottom, and began rubbing his palm against Ianto's back. "You're not very romantic, are you, Ianto?"

"I'm not romantic at all," Ianto replied.

"Never?"

"Never. Never have been. Doubt I ever will be."

"I could tell. No self-respecting romantic would have an entire flat without a single candle in it." Jack kept gently pressing his fingers into Ianto's skin. "I have to say, I'm a little relieved. I think sometimes that I'm... I don't give you what you need. Or... what you want."

Ianto turned his head and looked up at Jack. "Let me assure you of something. All I want right now is exactly what is happening right now. Except for maybe having this conversation."

"You don't want to have a serious conversation about our relationship?" Jack asked, an air of amusement somewhere in his tone.

"Is that what this is?" Ianto asked.

"A serious conversation or a relationship?"

"Take your pick."

Jack laughed. "You're amazing, Ianto Jones. I-"

"Jack."

"Yes?"

Ianto tilted his head up again. "There isn't anything I need to hear."

Jack considered him for a moment. "Is there anything you want to hear?"

"All I want right now is for you to keep touching me."

With a smile Jack replied, "I can do that."


End file.
